Arcane Circles
See also, Arcane magic and glyphs. Arcane Circles are created through an advanced form of glyphtracing that requires a deep level of understanding regarding glyphs and a mastery of the numerous signs and their creation. Arcane Circles are made up of several glyphs, three at minimum, usually but not always drawn upon the ground or a flat surface. The glyphs must then be connected, and the style, number, and intricacy of the lines can influence the end result of the circle. It is because of this that Arcane Circles require intense research and practice far beyond that of normal glyphtracing. If the circle or any of the glyphs are drawn improperly, the circle will likely not function at all. In some cases, when dealing with particularly potent or dark magic, the implications of a misdrawn circle can be disastrous. Examples of Arcane Circles The following are the three most common Arcane Circles used, but there are many more. Circle of Binding A circle of binding is drawn around an entity and erects an impassable field of energy for as long as the tracer maintains it. If prepared in advance, an enemy can be lured and trapped within a circle of binding. More often, it is simply used as a means of temporarily holding an already captured foe that is more reliable than simple rope or shackles. It is sometimes paired with a circle of summoning if the tracer wishes to summon a creature for questioning or some other purpose, but does not wish it to roam free. This is considered an unwise and dangerous practice for all but the most powerful of tracers. If an entity is powerful enough, it can shatter a circle of binding no matter how expertly the circle was drawn. Circle of Protection A circle of protection is drawn very similarly to a circle of binding, but is intended to work the opposite way. The tracer draws the circle around themselves or their allies, and while maintaining it are protected from anything outside the circle. Certain magical attacks can breach the circle's field, so many variations of the circle have been invented. Some fare better against certain types of creatures or attacks than others. A wise tracer will know which to use for a given situation. Like the circle of binding, some entities wield such power that their attacks can simply shatter a circle of protection. Circle of Summoning A circle of summoning is used to create a temporary gateway to another location, usually on the physical realm, but in extreme cases can even breach other planes. The most common use for a circle of summoning is for travel, for if coordinated properly it can allow for essentially instantaneous movement from one location on Relia to another. A more dangerous usage is in the summoning of monsters or other creatures, which is sometimes used by daring - or insane - mages to give them an edge in battle. Most will have a way to dominate or control this creature once it has been called, but other times a less disciplined mage will simply summon a monster and hide, hoping it deals with his enemies while he watches from a safe distance. This practice is considered highly unwise and in many regions is an illegal use of magic subject to punishment. The more accepted form of creature summoning is when the circle is paired with one of binding, such that a creature or entity can be held safely while it is questioned. This method is only carried out by highly trained tracers and generally only if there is no other option or the information gained is critical. Runic Circles Sometimes confused with arcane circles, a runic circle is similar in appearance but is the result of permanently etched runes. Runic circles have different uses and do not have to be maintained by the will of the creator to last, though they also take far longer to make. Category:Magic Category:Arcane